


The Art of the 'Just Survive Somehow' Series

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: The Art Of... [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Art, Multi, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22





	1. Playlist (SweetBetts): Cover




	2. Playlist (SweetBetts): Moodboard




	3. Sweet Pea Aesthetics Board

 

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE SURVIVOR- JORDAN ‘SWEET PEA’ PEABODY**

Hey all! I’ve been wanting to make a board for Sweet Pea, specifically the Sweet Pea in my Zombie!AU for awhile now, but just haven’t had enough free time to do it!

Especially since we don’t know a ton about Sweet Pea, I wanted to use this board to show you all what his ‘roles’ in this post-apocalyptic world are, because as it turns out, Sweet Pea has quite a few skills. 

The board explained; TL is just well, what he looks like. ML: Sweet Pea’s sorta superstitious in like ‘my gut feeling’ sort of way, but like doesn’t believe in ghosts or stupid shit like that. And, (even if it hasn’t happened) the tv show The Office plays a big role in the show, so this quote was especially meaningful. TR: Sweet Pea loves music, and loves making playlists. ML: His name is a type of flower. MM: A quote about what ‘skills’ SP thinks he brings to the table. MR: Between him and Betty, his survival partner, SP becomes the farmer. BL: While he and Betty are finding their survival home, Betty is the driver and SP is the navigator, as it comes to him naturally. BM: SP’s weapon of choice is a baseball bat. Finding this pic felt like kismit. BR: Not only is ‘Broken Crown’ by Mumford and Sons an awesome song, but SP is sorta the last leader of the broken up Serpents. He feels left adrift, since the Serpents were such a huge part of his life. On my list of things to look for, the three different modifyers I had for him for this square was either going to be ‘broken crown/leader of none or one/beta’. 

There is actually a fic I’m writing about Zombie!Survivor Sweet Pea, with a Sweet Pea/Betty pair. It’s called ‘Playlist for the Apocalypse’ and you can either read it on this blog, or on [ff.net](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12990949%2F1%2FPlaylist-for-the-Apocalypse&t=MmEyZjc4MmZiMDViYWE5OWRjNmM0Y2Y5MjY4MjExZmY5YmU1Y2RmMCxuNktpUWY1TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181640178211%2Fzombie-apocalypse-survivor-jordan-sweet-pea&m=1) or [a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F15172418&t=ZjlmZTFlODhlNGFmMGQ1MzMxZmExNDQ2OWRiZDU4Y2MyMzQyYWM1MixuNktpUWY1TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181640178211%2Fzombie-apocalypse-survivor-jordan-sweet-pea&m=1)

I will eventually be making Betty’s as well as everyone else’s boards too :) 


End file.
